A TARDIS Christmas Party
by LinnendeBlack
Summary: Set after the Christmas Invasion. The Doctors feeling a bit guilty for being unconscious for most of Rose's Christmas, and decides to make it up to her by throwing a party of his own. Complete OneShot


Set right after the Christmas Invasion, so naturally there'll be a few spoilers in there. No I don't own Doctor Who but I wish I did 'coz I'd be rich and get married to David Tennant. I was bored so I thought I'd write a bit of a silly fic. Enjoy!

888__

"So where are we going to next?"

"Erm… That way." The Doctor pointed up towards the stars. "Actually no. That way." 

_He pointed to a different part of the sky, which could have been anywhere to Rose. She had no idea where he was pointing to, but she played along as though she did…_

Rose shut the door to the TARDIS behind her, watched the Doctor throw his new coat over a chair, and his new personality become enthralled by the control panel.

"Right then, off we go." He pressed a few buttons and held down a lever.

"Where are we going?"

"Further than we've ever gone before." He said smiling. "But first things first." He let go of the lever. "I want you to tell me honestly and truthfully now, how do I look?"

"How come you've stopped it?"

"What? Oh I haven't stopped it; it's still flying, well not flying really more like floating. I get it to do that all the time. Think of it in some kind of suspended animation between two time vortexes. What do you think the TARDIS does when you're sleeping in it? Just freezes there? Well yeah you're right it does."

He began to continue with what he was previously doing, seeming to forget his question. Rose answered it anyway.

"You look erm, nice."

"Nice? I hate that word, so boring, so plain. But thanks anyway."

"Well what did you want me to say?"

"Oh I don't know. OK, I'll put it this way; do I look better now or what I used to look like?"

Rose could feel her eyes clenching. She still missed the old Doctor, her Doctor, but she somehow thought that this new Doctor still resembled her Doctor in some ways, like the way he was still a bit cheeky to her mum. "Erm, well you probably look better now, 'coz you've got more hair and you look younger, and I like your teeth."

"Really?" He gave her a wide, toothy grin.

"How are you feeling?"

"Now? Oh I'm fine now. Told you, all I needed was a cup of tea."

"What's it like? To change."

"It's weird. Kind of like when you have a dream that you're someone else, except when you wake up you're still that person, a completely new person, and the only thing you've got left is your memory. You've got no idea who you are, or what you're like, but you get used to it after a while. This is my tenth body so I've had time to practice." Rose looked shocked. She wondered what those eight other Doctors looked like. 

He looked up at her. "Look I'm sorry. I know it's a bit of a shock, I know you're finding it hard to deal with. I would have told you earlier about it, except I didn't think it would happen that soon."

"It's alright. I'm getting used to the new you anyway." There was a slight pause. "Should I go put my stuff in my room then?"

"Yeah if you want. I'm gonna sort out this place." He looked around the control room like an interior designer would, to complete the pose he even placed his hands on his hips as he was surveying the area. "Not sure if I like it like this you know? Needs a bit more colour I reckon."

Rose playfully rolled her eyes and began to drag her backpack and various bags of food, that her mum had made her take with her this time, to her room. She tried to explain to Jackie that there is food on the TARDIS, but she wouldn't listen. Anyway she'd probably be glad for a large box of fairy cakes the next time she felt hungry. Once she packed her stuff away and placed her favourite teddy-bear on her pillow to remind her of home, she made her way back to the control room.

"Surprise!"

"What's this!" Rose entered the room only to find it decorated with tinsel and various other Christmassy things, including a Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"A party!"

"A party? Why?"

"Well its Christmas isn't it. And yeah I know we had a sort of mini party back at the flat, but I thought maybe we could have a party in here just the two of us. We've never done anything like that before, and seeing as I ruined your Christmas by not being awake to save the day I thought I'd throw a bit of a party."

Rose could only stand in shock.

"Look there's even a Christmas tree in the corner, and no don't worry it won't start spinning around and slice everything to death." He laughed. "We've even got presents and everything, and champagne!"

"Where did you get all this stuff from?"

"Most of it's from the wardrobe in 'ere. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I found in there. I mean what could I ever have wanted this for?" He reached behind the console and pulled out a large fluffy pink feather boa. "I don't even want to know what I wanted that for. Here you may as well have it, and hide it away before I do anything sinister with it." He threw the boa at Rose, who caught it and slung it round her neck.

"I don't know, I think it suits me." The Doctor gave her look as though to say "well if you think so."

"When did you get all this done?"

"When you were packing all your stuff away. Didn't take me that long. I mean, it's your choice you know? If you don't feel like a party then we can always just go ahead to Barcelona like I said we would or get some chips. Or we could go back to the flat and eat the leftovers of your mum's cooking."

"No I think the idea of a party is much better." She grinned at the Doctor.

"Great! Now then," He took out a bottle of champagne and cracked it open. The cork popped and hit something on the ceiling. "Oh that didn't sound too good. Ah well never mind, it's Christmas. Cheers!" He handed a glass to Rose and they both cracked their glasses together. The Doctor downed his in one go. "Ah. You know what Rose? I feel really happy."

Rose laughed. "Blimey how many have you had while I was gone?"

"Hey no I'm being serious! 'Coz I mean you know, you're still here with me, and we've just saved the world again. Doesn't look like much is going to change is it?"

"I hope not." She smiled when she said those words, but meant them with all her heart. As much as she was getting used to the new Doctor, and as much as she liked his new exciting personality, she didn't want things to change _that_ much.

After many more drinks and laughs, and embarrassing stories they'd never tell each other under different circumstances, the Doctor stood up from the floor (as that was where they were both sprawled on), and spoke. "OK, second things second. How's your dancing?"

"My what?" She picked herself up from the floor.

"Dancing."

"Ha, you wanna dance with me?" She smiled.

"Why not I've danced with you before remember? Mind you I was probably rubbish back then. But now…" He took her right hand in his left and lowered her with his right arm. "…I've got the moves." He lifted her up and they both waltzed rather quickly around the room.

Rose was laughing. "Doctor I feel a bit dizzy, and there's no music."

"Oh isn't there? I thought there was, sorry." He went back to the console and pressed a few buttons. After a few seconds had passed, Rose recognised the song "_Lonely This Christmas" _to be playing around the room.

"So it's gonna be a slow one is it?"

"Yep." He said as he rejoined her. "Didn't want to make you go all dizzy again." He took her hands and they both began to slowly sway to the music.

"_It'll be lonely this Christmas, without you to hold. It'll be lonely this Christmas, lonely and cold…"_

Rose was really beginning to enjoy herself. After a few more songs and dances the Doctor spoke, "Oh would you look at that." They stopped dancing and the Doctor looked up at the wall. "Mistletoe, I forgot about that." He took it off the wall and held it over the two of them.

"Well, gotta stick with tradition. Merry Christmas Rose." He grinned at her, and before Rose knew what she was doing she discovered her eyes were already closed and her lips were touching his.

She opened her eyes the same time he did, and she found that she suddenly liked this new Doctor a lot more than she thought.

They were looking at each other for a while, well to Rose it seemed a while, when in reality it was only a few seconds. The Doctor finally broke the silence. "Well, that was nice. Now then," He made his way to the console. "Where were we off to then? Oh yeah…" He paused and pointed ahead, "…that way."


End file.
